starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerebrate (Episode II)
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |image= |imgsize= |sex= |birth=February 2500, Tarsonis |death=May 2500, Char |job=Cerebrate }} This cerebrate was the player character of Episode II, entrusted to watch over Sarah Kerrigan after her implantation inside a chrysalis. It was slain by Tassadar on Char during the zerg invasion of Aiur. The young cerebrate had yet to assert an individual personality, or merit a name through extended service. Biography Genesis The zerg captured a psionically-gifted terran, Sarah Kerrigan, during the fall of Tarsonis. The terran required a period of incubation in a chrysalis before she could become a powerful agent for the Swarm. The Overmind created the cerebrate on Tarsonis specifically to guard the chrysalis during this vulnerable stage. The cerebrate established a small hive cluster on Tarsonis. It was supervised by Daggoth, a senior cerebrate and leader of the Tiamat Brood, and Zasz, leader of the Garm Brood. On Zasz's order the cerebrate destroyed a nearby group of terrans to ensure the safety of the chrysalis and hive cluster.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. Egression In a short time the cerebrate grew strong enough to endure warp travel, and the Overmind decreed the Swarm relocate to Char. The cerebrate and chrysalis were escorted through protoss forcesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. at New Gettysburg;Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Tiamat Brood Hunter Killers formed part of the escort. Once safely through the cerebrate experienced its first warp jump and journeyed to Char. Char Though vulnerable, Kerrigan was not dormant. Her psionic emanations drew terrans and protoss alike to Char. The Terran Dominion's Alpha Squadron, led by General Edmund Duke, were the first to assault the chrysalis' resting place; the cerebrate counter-attacked and forced the terrans to abandon their landing zones and retreat. The cerebrate relocated the chrysalis while Daggoth dealt with the remaining enemy forces.Zasz: "Cerebrate you must stay and relocate the Chrysalis to a more secure location. Daggoth shall deal with the remaining Terran Forces." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Alpha Squadron was followed by Raynor's Raiders. The attack came at a critical time as Kerrigan would soon emerge from the chrysalis. The cerebrate held off the new interlopers until Kerrigan emerged. With its new agent unleashed the Overmind ordered the zerg to press the attack. The Raiders were routed; Kerrigan allowed Jim Raynor and a few survivors to flee. The cerebrate continued to assist Kerrigan after her rebirth. Its minions assisted her during the raid on the science vessel Amerigo,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. and when she hot-headedly answered Executor Tassadar's challenge. The High Templar's attack was defeated but it served its purpose. The Dark Templar Zeratul assassinated Zasz while attention was focused on Tassadar. The cerebrate was forced to eradicate the leaderless and rampaging Garm Brood threatening the primary hive cluster.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Although unintended, Zeratul effectively traded the location of Aiur for the death of Zasz and his brood.Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. An exultant Overmind emerged from the shock caused from the permanent loss of a cerebrate. It ordered the majority of the Swarm to invade the protoss homeworld.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Kerrigan and the cerebrate remained on Char to hunt the remaining protoss. Even so, the cerebrate remotely presided over several pivotal battles on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. Blade in the Darkness Tracking the protoss was not as easy as first anticipated as their quarry continued to evade them. Kerrigan led with oft-counterproductive impatience. In the end this impatience was the cerebrate's undoing. History repeated itself when Kerrigan led her brood into a trap laid by Tassadar, Zeratul, and Raynor. While Raynor and Zeratul fought Kerrigan and the brood, Tassadar infiltrated the cerebrate's lair and killed it. References es:Cerebrado (Episodio II) Category:Zerg cerebrates Category:Zerg player characters Category:Zerg characters of Queen of Blades Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft and Brood War